Magnificent Malec One Shots
by wintercandy
Summary: A cluster of Malec One Shots. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R.
1. OS 1

**TITLE**: Deadly Interruptions

**RATING**: T

**AUTHOR**: wintercandy

**PAIRING**: Malec

**SUMMARY**: A romance getaway cut short.

**DISCLAIMER**: Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

**SPOILERS**: This is a filler scene from City of Fallen Angels, before Magnus was called back by Maryse.

* * *

**Deadly Interruptions  
**

"You promised me," Alec reached out to Magnus with all his might. He felt like he was pleading more than making a statement. "You promised this would be a getaway for the both of us. Don't go back." He urged as bluntly as he could and at the same time trying to emphasise his point strongly. He heard Magnus sigh.

"I'm sorry, but my obligation is my responsibility. Maryse said it was urgent." He pursued, throwing the last of his things into a suitcase. Alec took note that the last thing he'd thrown in was his boxers. "I promise we'll come right back." His eyes gleamed at Alec's above his suitcase and Alec flushed. Alec averted his eyes. Magnus admired how he stood like an angry toddler. It made him adhere to him all the more.

"Those were mine by the way." He said holding his hand out. Magnus relented and took the boxers back out and threw them at him. Alec caught them, trapping them between his fingers and threw them back onto the bed. As much as he wouldn't have minded Magnus using his boxers, he was too irritated to share his possessions. "I'm not going with you." Alec protested, now with his arms folded sternly over his chest. Magnus watched his objection with clarity.

"Please don't be like that." Magnus beseeched openly, now shutting the top of his suitcase and turning back to Alec. He wasn't looking at him anymore. His back was to him and Magnus rolled his eyes. He tried to fight the urge to take advantage of the current situation.

"We haven't spent much time together. Now that we can you're getting called back. What's the point if your job comes first all the time." It wasn't a question. Magnus sighed yet again and approached Alec reassuringly.

"There's all the point in the world, all worlds in fact!" Magnus retorted turning to face Alec's stubborn face. "You know I love you." Magnus said matter of factly and planted his right hand on the side of Alec's cheek. Alec's stomach did front flips and he placed his hand over Magnus's.

"Then don't go." He urged.

"If this is as serious as it sounded and your family was in a life or death situation, what would you have me do then?" Magnus said theoretically, but Alec knew he was taking a punch at his expense.

"Then go!" Alec screamed throwing Magnus's hand off his face and storming towards the door. Anger washed over him and he didn't care how dramatic he was being.

"You're coming with me Alexander!" Magnus forced in a stern authoritative tone.

"Do not call me that!" Alec shouted through gritted teeth, taking control of the situation. "Your my lover not my mother!" He yelled louder and Magnus laughed hysterically, "Oh sure why not! Take another prod at my expense!"

"No you fool, it rhymed." He said looking at Alec passionately. Alec looked at him stubbornly, absentmindedly admiring Magnus's smile. After a few moments the stubbornness disappeared from his face. Magnus was looking at him through his eye lashes and it made his heart leap into the heavens. Alec ached to touch him now. He turned his gaze to another direction and sighed. He walked towards the bed and started reluctantly throwing things into his suitcase. Not caring what was his and what belonged to the hotel.

In that same moment Alec felt Magnus's hands wrap around his waist. Alec jolted and Magnus smiled. Alec knew Magnus had thought he'd won his way around the situation. The only reason he was going back with him was because he couldn't stomach being away from him, definitely not for long periods of time. Alec could feel his breath on the back of his neck. It made his heart flutter once more and his mind race. It was then that Magnus kissed the nape of Alec's neck lightly and Alec felt himself give in to his embrace. He reached back with his right hand and placed it around Magnus's head. The other her lay on the hands he had wrapped around him. Magnus kissed his neck again, but this time at the side and entwined his fingers through Alec's on his waist.

"I promise we will come back." Magnus repeated and Alec turned to face him. He'd added extra emphasis this time, making it more a statement than a gesture. Magnus exchanged the position of his hands to Alec's neck and face.

"You owe me." Alec kissed him softly on the lips and ran one of his hands through his hair. He squeezed his fingers together feeling Magnus's thick hair between them. Magnus kissed him a little harder this time.

"You fool." Magnus smiled through another kiss.


	2. OS 2

**TITLE:** Alec's Acceptance

**RATING:** T

**AUTHOR:** wintercandy

**PAIRING:** Malec

**SUMMARY:** Talk of adoption helps Alec to see the beauty in the world.

**DISCLAIMER:** Cassandra Clare owns her characters.

* * *

**Alec's Acceptance**

Magnus turned his nose up at the television. It wasn't amusing him like it would on other days. He wanted to sleep until midday but Alec had refused to let him. He wouldn't have minded, but Alec had nothing planned for the day. He looked in the direction of the kitchen wondering if he should eat something to cure his boredom and looked back towards the television. The screen suddenly went black. He felt restless and he also felt Alec's eyes burning the side of his head. He didn't feel like interacting at the moment, but he knew how stubborn Alec could be. He glanced sideways at him and Magnus found he was correct. Alec was boring his eyes directly at him as if he was urging to say something extremely important.

"What is it now Alec?" He sighed and turned to face him properly. Alec smiled slightly and then it disappeared. He had said it like Alec was always in need of something.

"What would you say to adopting a child?" He asked wavering, moving his hands around to emphasise his speech.

"I'd say that's a crazy idea and not an idea I'd welcome." He replied bluntly but calmly.

"Really? You wouldn't want a child of your own?"

"Why would I?" He retorted, turning back to the television and dismissing Alec's regards.

"I thought it might have been a good idea for the future." Alec shrugged his shoulders. His eyes still didn't leave Magnus.

"What so not only do I have to share you, I have to get attached to someone else, watch them grow old and die, whilst I live on?"

"You've done it before…" Alec pointed out, pushing further.

"There's a difference between out living the people around you and out living the people you grow fond of." He tilted his head towards Alec and he himself couldn't help but realize that there was truth in Magnus's words. Alec looked into his eyes and was lost in another universe. They were shining from another world entirely. He leaned back on the couch again and Magnus spread himself across his part of the couch, feeling exasperated.

"You look tired." Alec stated.

"I'm just a little worn out. I'll be fine." He smiled weakly. He thought about the exhausting week he'd had. He'd used so much magic he was drained and physically exhausted.

"Come on, sit up." Alec said crawling down the couch.

Magnus sighed annoyed at the fact he'd just lay down and now he had to sit back up. As he did so Alec slotted in behind him, leaving one leg on either side of Magnus. Alec placed one hand on either side of his shoulders and started to massage them gently. Magnus let out a sigh of relief. He felt the pressure disappear and relief set in. He placed his hands on both of Alec's legs and his cat strolled in and sat on his lap. Chairman Meow started purring and Magnus felt like he could do the same. He and his cat were like one.

After a few minutes Magnus leaned back and felt Alec's chest pressed against his back. Alec slipped his hands down from his shoulders to his chest and wrapped them together. He hooked them over his chest like an expensive gold chain would hang. Magnus divided Alec's hands apart and held them with his own. Alec wrapped his fingers through Magnus's and the two sat relaxed in a loving embrace. Chairman Meow jumped down of Magnus's lap and disappeared yet again into another room. This gave Magnus the freedom to move more.

"Let's not go out tomorrow." Alec said kissing the back of Magnus's head.

"What will we do?" Magnus asked although he knew the answer.

"Let's just stay like this." He said leaning his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Magnus turned his head slightly and kissed Alec on the cheek. It made Alec's eyes flutter open. He blushed like he always did. His cheeks went beetroot red. Magnus took his hands out of Alec's and turned to face him on the couch. He was still between Alec's legs.

"Do you want a child?" Magnus asked him looking into his eyes. Alec thrown totally off guard began to stutter. He stopped himself and spoke again.

"I thought that subject was long gone?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well I'm going to be with you until the end of my days and you don't want to adopt, so why ask?" Alec quizzed. Magnus's heart fluttered at what he'd first said and then sank towards the end.

"So in actual fact, you want to adopt, but you won't because I don't want to?" He said and Alec looked away. "Am I right or am I right?" He said turning Alec's head towards him again and Alec sighed. "Look if you want to adopt we can discuss it in the future, but for now let's just enjoy our time together. I don't want to stop you from living your life. If you want to adopt, we will, just not now." He said comforting Alec the best he could. Alec's response was to kiss him and pull him towards him. The two fell sideways on the couch and Magnus took the liberty to climb on top of him.

"I love you, Mr Bane." Alec said and slightly cringed after he'd said it. He'd never called him that before. Magnus felt Alec tense beneath him.

"It would seem I love you indefinitely. I always will." Magnus smiled. "Mr Lightwood." He laughed and Alec pushed him off and Magnus landed on the floor. It went quiet for a few moments until Magnus's hands appeared, pulling Alec onto the floor with him. His heart pounded against his ribs. It had frightened him.

"You made me jump." Alec whispered, clutching his chest.

"Fragile heart," Magnus said placing his hand over Alec's chest. He then looked towards the coat rack and nodded. "Let's go on a walk."

"What now?" Alec asked taken off guard.

"No next year. Yes now." He finished as they got up and walked across the room. The two began putting their coats on and Magnus added a small scarf that matched his trousers.

Whilst walking outside Alec watched serenely as a passerby strolled past walking his Siberian Husky. As the dog walked past its blue eyes stared right into his. It was really late and dark out. He curled into Magnus and he welcomed him with open arms. He heard someone putting out bin bags in the distance. At night it was as if he senses came alive. Magnus began to bend down to tie his shoe lace and Alec stopped a little further ahead as he realized. Alec put his hands into his pockets and as he glanced up, got lost in the night sky. There were loads of stars gleaming brightly and an extremely large opaque moon.

"That's it my boy, take in all its beauty." Magnus's voice called as he placed his arm around his shoulders.

"It really is. It makes you feel at peace; like I have everything I need or ever wanted."

"That's because you already do." He replied and Alec smiled. "Now maybe you can value your life and the world surrounding you before bringing in somebody else." Alec turned to face him. At first he acknowledged what he had said as snide, but then he realised it was words of wisdom. Magnus cared about him in more ways than he could count. "The world is a beautiful place Alec Lightwood and we must enjoy it whilst we can."


End file.
